Desk Jockey
by SenaKD
Summary: Post PKW. Short scene with a uncommonly used couple. Meeklo Braca/Scorpius. WARNING: M Rated. Slash. Adult themes. This is my first attempt at a Farscape story so please review!


_A/N: My first attempt at a Farscape story. WARNING: M Rated. Slash. Adult Themes. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Farscape is the property of Henson & co._

**Desk Jockey **

With the Scarrans delegates for the peace treaty signing safely on their way back to the Scarran territory, Commander Scorpius was relieved to be back in control of his Peacekeeper fleet, with his faithful captain, Meeklo Braca at his side.

"Captain, can I have a word with you in my quarters" Scorpius snapped his request.

"Yes, Sir" Braca nodded curtly and matched out of the room.

Scorpius followed a little slower, so that when he arrived at his quarters, Braca was already waiting inside. He first examined the room quickly; his reflex was to check for danger, even in this peace time, before bringing his attention to his guest.

"You seem to be improving?" He made it both a statement and a question.

"Yes, Sir. Much better" Braca replied trying his best to stand to attention while being addressed by his superior.

"Come now, my Meeklo you may be at ease in private." He reminded him with a wide grin flashing his sharp Scarran teeth.

"I'm sorry Si…" He caught himself "…It's a habit" his posture soften and he lean against the desk he stood in front of, to rest his aching body.

"May I see your wound?" Scorpius half asked and half ordered as he approached. Braca nodded and unzipped his black leather jacket and pulling his cotton t-shirt out of his black leather pants and up to his collarbone, exposing a bandaged Scarran weapon blast, he'd taken to the chest during the final fight on Qujaga. Scorpius face became serious as he tenderly removed the cotton patch taped to his chest. Braca winced as his wound became exposed to the air and the tape removed a few of his chest hairs, cursing the medic who'd placed it there.

The skin looked angry and burnt. Scorpius knew his captain was lucky to be alive.

"It seems to be healing nicely" Scorpius nodded turning from his patient to retrieve his med-kit from his small ensuite bathroom; a luxury awarded to only the highest ranking officers. It was a fairly large room. The area in which Braca stood, served as a study, with a desk, bookcase and computer station. Beyond that a sunken area held his queen size bed, two small sofas and a coffee table acted as a kind of living area. The whole room as sparse and decorated in the peacekeeper colours of red and black.

"Up…" Scorpius ordered, indicating that Braca should sit up on the desk. Laying the supply kit open next to him on the desk and opening it and pulled out fresh bandages and tape. Braca held his head high and looked straight ahead, while Scorpius stepped in between his thighs and gently dressed his wound being careful not to trap any more of his chest hairs. When he felt, the other man had stopped moving, Braca glanced down and swallowed the lump in his throat. Scorpius' gloved hand rested on his bared skin, he liked the way it looked there.

"Th…Thank you, Sir" he stammered finding his voice again. Scorpius nodded grinning again, he caught eye contact with his guest for a moment before he suddenly lent forward, stooping to lay a kiss upon the bandage he had just replaced. Braca gasped with both pain from his superior's black lips on his wound and pleasure as one of his leather clad hand slid behind him and trailed lightly down his spine, making him shiver. Coming to his senses Braca tried to speak.

"Sir, please protocol states, high ranking officers…" He faltered when the other man laid another kiss, this time on his collarbone, just under his raised t-shirt.

"…shouldn't share physical 'recreation'" Braca coughed awkwardly when he said this. Scorpius ignored him and continued to plant kisses on his neck, earlobe and chin. The captain could protest all he wanted but his body responded to his attentions and that was green light enough for him.

Once Scorpius reached his mouth, pressing his black lips to pink ones, Braca remember the first time his mentor had kissed him, on board the runaway leviathan ship Moya. It was that moment when Braca knew that if they were to never meet again, it would crush him; the separation from him while he acted as Scorpius' spy, had be hard on him. At last Braca gave in and drew Scorpius closer by wrapping his legs and arms around him. He bathed in the smell of his leather cooling suit, savouring the embrace. Their kisses grew passionate and eager. Scorpius breathed harshly in his ear as he pulled the other man's open jacket down his arms. Braca helped remove his shirt amid the shower of kisses and caresses. Scorpius pulled him forward, so he stood on the floor in front of him and in a flash that left the captain slightly dazed, he was suddenly facing the desk with Scorpius pressing his body against his back, his hands following the trail of hair down his stomach to where it disappeared below his belt. He started to unhook his belt skilfully and Braca's adrenaline soared with excitement but also a little fear, he'd never been with a man before and he didn't know what to expect.

"Relax" Scorpius ordered sensing his fear, as he slowly peeled his leather pants down. Braca took a deep breath. He knew he could trust this man, slowly putting pressure on his lower back, forcing him to lay his upper body on the desk. Exposed, Braca jumped with surprised when he felt the roughness of Scorpius' suit on his bare buttocks, his heart rate increasing again.

"Shhh…" Commander Scorpius soothed his conquest and planted one last tender kiss on his lower back. "Shhh…"

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
